Document version management involves tracking different instances or versions of a document. Version management also is referred to as version tracking, revision control, or versioning.
Document management systems often include functionality to track versions, such as an ability to associate a document with the predecessor document from which it was created, display a list of versions which are sequential modifications of an original document, track when and by whom each separately saved version was saved to the document management system, and “roll-back” to designate an earlier version as the preferred one.
Document editing systems also often include version tracking options. Some editing systems provide for automatic version designation as a document is modified, at set time intervals, upon saving, or upon specific request.
Many collaboration and file sharing solutions incorporate some version tracking.
One existing version tracking approach in collaboration or file sharing solutions enables a user to save a document to a shared storage folder or virtual space, and later they or other users can save additional versions of the same document to the same shared folder, such that the multiple versions are together and available to users with access to such shared folder or space. Some existing solutions also automatically update the shared folder when the document is saved or eventually closed.
In some existing collaboration or file sharing solutions that include an integrated editing system, the system can capture new versions of documents as a document is modified or saved, so that a user with access to that document can view a list of document versions, and thus track edits and know who made the edits and when the edits were made.
Some existing systems further use pre-defined roles or permissions to manage access by individuals to items on the system. In such systems, an administrator or owner assigns certain roles or permissions to users. Examples include permissions to edit, approve, comment, read, etc., and the system can automatically grant access to items based on the pre-defined role or permissions of a user. The administrator or owner could be someone tasked with managing access to items on the system, or could be the creator of the original file or such person's designee.